Santé
=Health= First Rank Boons Assess Health :Dice Pool: None :Cost: None Automatically assess the medical condition of a living person in your presence. Tells health levels, addictions, and illnesses or diseases. Second Rank Boons Blessing of Health / Curse of Frailty :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 1L Touch a target and apply one of the following effects. If target is unwilling, must beat target's Stamina + Fortitude. *Restore or remove reproductive abilities *Remove or inflict deformities, diseases, addictions and defects on an unborn child at a cost of 1 success per trait added / removed *Boost or weaken the health of an unborn child, adding or removing 1 from their Stamina + Fortitude rolls per success for 1 year per Health Boon known (up to 16). Cannot go below 1 die on Stamina + Fortitude. *If applied to an expectant mother, this Boon can be used to guarantee that no complications will strike her pregnancy and she will give birth successfully and without undue suffering or harm. Some exotic varieties of offspring may negate this effect. Bolster :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 1L + 1W Each success grants one target one bonus health level for the remainder of the scene. Can only be used on a target once per day. Resilience :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 2L Your target heals at double their normal rate for (successes) days if Legendary or (successes) years if mortal. Sanitize / Pollute :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1L/scene Affects an area of (Legend x5) yards. The area either becomes perfectly sterile and clean, or filled with disease. If using Pollute, any Scions with less Epic Stamina than your total Health Boons with open wounds in the area must roll Stamina + Fortitude to avoid infection. Mortals are automatically infected. Using this Boon you can also make yourself either filthy or perfectly clean for the rest of the scene. Bodily Betrayal :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 2L Your target suffers a minor but humiliating health condition for one day per success. Targets must be of lower Legend than yourself. Possible curses include irritable bowel, severe acne, excessive drooling, frequent urination, explosive diarrhea. Third Rank Boons Heal / Infect :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 1L Can only be used on a target once per day. Touch your target and spend successes as follows: *Convert 1 Lethal wound to Bashing *Heal 1B damage *Inflict 1B damage (resisted with Stamina + Fortitude) *Convert 1 Bashing wound to Lethal (resisted with Stamina + Fortitude) Virility / Sterility :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 3L The Scion touches his target and blesses or curses them. A number of sexual encounters the target has equal to the Scion’s successes have their outcome determined; they will either result in a guaranteed pregnancy, or be totally unfruitful. The Scion can mix and match fertility and sterility, but must determine the outcomes at the time this Boon is used. When used as a blessing, the Scion can choose to spend multiple successes on a single sexual encounter that will result in multiple children. The Scion can also choose the sex of the children he guarantees with this Boon. Antidote :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 1L Automatically cure any mundane poison, cure magical poisons if your successes overcome the Toxicity. Intoxicate / Detoxify :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 2L If the target fails to resist with Stamina + Fortitude, they become totally drunk or fully sober immediately. Requires physical contact. Fourth Rank Boons Salve :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 3L Renders your target immune to wound penalties and allows them to treat their Dying Health Levels as normal health levels. Lasts one scene. Fifth Rank Boons Control Aging Use Modern Mythos Boon Fertility / Barrenness :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 7L (+ 2W) A number of targets equal to the Scion’s successes are affected for 1 year per Health Boon known. During that time, they are either completely sterile or extraordinarily fertile. At the Scion’s discretion, his targets either double their chance of creating children during any sexual encounter or have no chance at all. If the Scion spends two points of Willpower when activating this Boon, they can cause their blessing to guarantee 100% fertility among their targets. Any target wishing to resist can roll Stamina + Fortitude. Unlike similar Boons, the Scion doesn’t need to touch his targets; he only has to see them clearly. Mend / Degenerate :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 5L + 1W When activating, choose to affect an ally (requires no roll) or an enemy. To affect enemies, you must overcome their Stamina + Fortitude. If successful, they suffer 1 unsoakable level of Lethal damage per turn. The effect lasts until cured with higher-rank Health powers (requires 10 successes) or until the target has taken (Health Boons known) damage. If used on allies, they heal 1 Bashing or Lethal damage every 5 ticks until they have healed (Health Boons known) levels. Can only be used on a given target once per day. Sixth Rank Boons Restore / Wither :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 3L The Scion can heal or convert damage at the following rates. He can mix-and-match as he pleases. This power can also be used to inflict damage. If used this way, the target resists with Stamina + Fortitude and the Scion spends his net successes for unsoakable damage. Can only be used on a target once per day. *1 Bashing Health Level healed/inflicted = 1 success *1 Lethal Health Level healed/inflicted = 3 successes *1 Aggravated Health Level converted to Lethal = 5 successes *1 Aggravated Health Level healed/inflicted = 10 successes *1 lost body part restored = 10 successes Lingering Malaise :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 3L + 1W Touch your target and any sicknesses or wounds they are suffering from become resistant to treatment. No natural healing will take place and mundane medicine fails automatically. Any magical healing must overcome your successes to be effective. Effect ends once magical healing overcomes the effect or after (successes) days for Legendary beings. Mortals are affected permanently. Seventh Rank Boons Holy Font / Epidemic :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 1L/target Allows you to use Heal / Infect on a number of targets equal to (Health Boons X 3) at once. Use the same roll for all targets, but can decide how to spend successes individually. Can only be used on a target once per day. Eighth Rank Boons Human Clay :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 10L + 1W Spend 5 minutes manipulating your target to mold them. Every 3 successes allows you to add or subtract 1 from an Attribute (may not exceed normal trait limits) or adjust one of their features as if using the Knack. Legendary targets cannot have their Attributes modified by this Boon, they can only have their cosmetic appearance changed. These changes are permanent unless fixed with Knacks or other uses of this Boon. Ninth Rank Boons Human Hybrid :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 10L + 1W (+ 1 Legendary Deed) You can either use this Boon to cause changes in humans as if using the Knack, or use it in combination with , or {{L|Forge#Inspiration|Inspiration} to combine material (flesh, blood, hair, semen) from a mortal human with a plant, animal or inanimate object. Doing so requires 1 Legendary Deed and is permanent. This creates (successes) hybrids, which are fully fertile with both parent species and other hybrids. Hybrids have a Legend of 1. Tenth Rank Boons Plague / Cure :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 15L Create or cure a deadly plague. Anyone infected by the plague makes a Stamina + Fortitude roll every day with a difficulty of 1 that increases each day (maximum = Health Boons known). Failure results in death. Anyone exposed to the infected must make a Stamina + Fortitude roll against your number of Health Boons to avoid becoming infected themselves. The initial infection can strike a (Health Boons) targets you can see. Used as a cure, this Boon can cure anything. To cure a Plague created by another, you must beat their total successes. Anyone you cure is immune forever to the diseases you cure them of. The cure affects all targets within (Health Boons) miles. Genesis :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 15L + 1 Legendary Deed Can create living, mortal humanoids. Each success creates 1 male/female pair. If you use Human Clay or Human Hybrid on your creations, the cost is only 5L. Avatar of Health The Savior / The Scourge :Dice pool: None. :Cost: 30L + 1W. For the remainder of the scene, the Scion becomes either the Savior, radiant embodiment of healing and mercy, or the Scourge, an emissary of decay whose gaze shrivels flesh and bleaches bone. The mere presence of the Savior cures illnesses and injuries and corrects insanity and suffering; the presence of the Scourge inflicts horrible diseases and weakness. Catégorie:Tomorrow Belongs To Me Catégorie:Pouvoirs